Hogwarts with Dasey
by daseylover14
Summary: AU: 10 year old Casey is living with Nora and Lizzy. Nora seems to detest her for some reason...when a mysterious letter arrives in the mail opening up a completely new world with new adventures Casey never even dared to dream. How will Casey deal with a completely new World opening up to her? What happens when she meets the "chosen one"? Add Derek to the mix and hilarity ensues...
1. Preview

AN: So...I'm not sure if this is gonna work out but I'll try my hand at it anyway...Let's see how this will turn out...

It was short before Casey McDonald's eleventh Birthday and she stared out of the window sullenly. Her mother was off at work and Lizzy was watching boring little childrens cartoons. She sighed. Living in this apartment was driving her crazy. She couldn't stand beeing a mom to Lizzy at her own tender age any longer. Her mom was always at work, and when she wasn't then she was usually much to tired to do anything, other than nag Casey. Nora seemed to make Casey responsible for her fathers death and for everything that was going wrong in her life. Casey turned the TV off and got Lizzy ready for bed. She then told her sister a bedtime story and ruffled her hair lovingly.

It was late when her mother finally returned and Casey was supposed to be in bed, but instead she was still awake and listening to Nora come home, in a few days she would turn eleven and she was eagerly looking foreward to that day. Maybe this year her birthday would finally be a better day. In the last eleven years her birthday had either been forgotten by her mother or she had merely gotten a quick "Happy Birthday" out of her mothers lips before she vanished off to work. Lizzy on the other hand was showered with presents and toys and candies on each of her birthdays and christmasses and all the other festiveties. It just wasn't fair. Casey couldn't take it anylonger. She hated her life! And her mother always made her feel as if she was the worst daughter she could have ever had.

Night was drawing closer and Nora sat down as usual to drink a few whiskeys like she would usually do before going to bed. But tonight she seemed troubled somehow. "I always knew it...The girl is a spout from the devil...But I couldn't abandon her somehow...I had promised my sister I would take care of her regardless of what happened...


	2. The Letter Arrives

AN: _So let_ _'s get this story on the road. We have started with young Casey and her Step-Mother._

 **Chapter 1 The Letter Arrives**

Nora McDonald turned the letter that had arrived in the mail for Casey inbetween her fingers. She might have taken the girl in and even given her her own Surname...but something still sat wrong with her. She didn't trust her, just like she hadn't trusted her sister. Why had her sister been the one who'd gotten the superpowers? Why had Nora been the one who was left „normal" in their family? Her parents were so proud that her „Oh-so-perfect-Sister" Had been the one who'd gotten the magical superpowers. It was good that all of them had died back when the big fights had started in the supernatural world.

Nora took another swig. And now this letter had arrived... Indicating that the daughter she'd taken in was one of those _freaks_ as well. A freak, just like her sister had been. A wizard. No, Nora wouldn't stand for anything like this. The letter would never reach the girl. She would continue beeing a normal girl, just like she had grown up to be and that was it with the whole wizardry and witchcraft thing. Nora neatly teared the envalope up and pushed the remnants into the fire. No such nonsense was going to happen beneath her roof. She was an average human woman, she hadn't gotten any of the superpowers her father used to have. Maybe it was because her mother had been human, so one of the daughters ended up becoming human, too. But ever since her sister's magical powers started to show Nora started hating everything about magic, because she couldn't stand beeing the one who was left out. Now her sister's daughter seemed to be a witch as well. No, Nora wouldn't stand for any of this. After she had finished her glass she resulotely took the letter and pushed it into the fire at the fireplace. She watched it burn into ashes. Problem solved. With a satisfied smile Nora McDonald went to bed that night.

Casey meanwhile had been peeking at what her mother was doing from behind the slightly closed door. She was burning a letter, why the hell was she doing that? Casey couldn't really explain it away but the next morning while she was preparing breakfast and coffee for her mother, her mom seemed in a bad mood and wouldn't even look at her. „And you! No picking up any mail for me today." She said sharply before she vanished off to work, leaving Casey and Lizzy to go to school. Lizzy soon got ready as well and she and Casey spent the day relatively bored at school. When she came back there was a letter with her name on it on the floor, she went to pick it up, but right that second her mother came home and snatched the letter away. „But...there was my name on the letter..." Casey started saying. „I am you're mother. If anyone wishes to write to you it is my duty to read it." Nora said icly while staring at the envalope in distate, no...hate almost. Casey was sent to her room after that.

She peeked at her mother burning this letter to ashes as well, but that was just the beginning of it. When they looked out of the window two owls could bee seen hovering around the place each one with a letter between their feet. Probably that was the letter Nora had burned. When Nora came home from work she burned two more letters and deceided that maybe a quick trip out to visit the family cabin was in order. Lizzy and Casey were to pack their things so they could leave as soon as Lizzy came home from Soccer practice. Casey wasn't even allowed to go to her dance recitals today. They were packed up and ready to leave when Lizzy came home complaining about the stupid impromptu visit to a cabin out in the woods, where she couldn't even go online. But Nora wouldn't hear any of it. She burned another letter before Casey could get it inbetween her fingers... Other than beeing able to read her name she hadn't been able to catch anything else.

When the family reached the cabin an owl was sitting infront of the door already and it also had a letter by its feet. But Casey was merely able to read her name on it again before Nora slammed the door muttering something about stupid birds. They spent the day bored out of their minds while Nora paced the cabin with a look of anger and worry on her face. Casey shot Lizzy a questioning glance who merely shrugged her shoulders and circled her finger at her temple, indicating their mom had finally grown crazy. Casey snickered at that, and they continued playing board games. „Happy Birthday Casey!" Lizzy exclaimed, reminding the older girl what day it was today and handing her sister a neatly wrapped present.

Excitedly Casey tore the paper off, while Nora stared at her Step-Daughter angrily. She unpacked a notebook with a witch on the cover. „You don't need to use old school notebooks, anymore. I got you a real hardcover book you can write you're diary in!" Lizzy exclaiemd excitedly. „That's so sweet of you." Casey exclaimed and hugged her sister close to herself. They might merely be step-siblings but Casey loved her younger sister to pieces. A knock on the door made all of their heads turn and Casey got up to open it. „Don't you dare get closer to that door young lady!" Nora's voice was verging on the hysterical while she hugged Lizzy against herself protectively. „But there was a knock." Casey already held the doorknob in her hand. The door slammed open as if by itself and a Mailman stood in the doorway. He snickered at the Woman and little girl who were hurdled into the corner and adressed the brave girl who had opened the door for him. „Casey McDonald, I presume?" He asked seriosuly. Casey nodded wide eyed. „I've got mail for you. This letter is for you." He hands me a envalope looking just like the ones Nora has burned previosuly and points at Nora. „Don't you dare snatch it away."

Nora merely shudders while Casey eagerly tears up the envalope and starts to read.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Dear formerly known as_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments._

 _Term begins on . We await you're owl until no later than ._

 _Yours Sincerly_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

„What the hell?" Casey re-read the letter again. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She was a witch? A real witch? She turned towards Nora who stared her down angrily. „I wanted you to have a normal life!" She accused Casey. „A normal life? You lied to me all my life? What is this Hogwarts? Am I a witch? Were my parents magicians?" The questions were shooting out od Caseys mouth all at once. „Yes! Yes! My stupid godless Sister and her stupid Husband both were Magicians! They weren't killed in a car accident like you were made to believe but they died while fighting in the big wars in the Magical world." Nora almost spewed at Casey.

„Wars? What happened to my parents? How did they die?" Casey asked her voice barely above a whisper. „They got in the way of someone and he killed them. I don't know what really happened." Nora said unwillingly. „You claimed that they died while leaving me behind for all my life! You claimed that they LEFT ME BEHIND!" Casey's voice is shaking in anger. „They died as Heroes, probably!" Her face had turned red with anger and the small cottage started shaking in its hinges. „Calm down! I wanted you to have a normal life..." Nora starts saying. „A normal life?! .life?!" Casey is incredulous. The door flies open bringing in a gust of the strong wind. A storm has started blowing outside the earlier sunshine when the'd come here gone.

„ . . . . .behind!" Casey gritted her teeth angrily and took a step closer to Nora. „My mother might have been a witch but you showed her that humanity is dead!" I hiss at her. Nora's eyes widen indignantly and she flares her nostrils angrily picking up her hand to slap me across the face. But I grab her hand. „Don't you fucking dare!" I slap her hand away forecfully. She point at the door and I leave angrily. I wander down the street aimlessly for a while before deceiding to take a Taxi and getting back home with it. Our front lawn is littered with letters and grinning I pick one up to put it in the book Lizzy gave me earlier and head inside.

So I am a witch... But where the hell am I supposed to buy the things they talk about on the second page of the Letter?

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _(first year Students will requiere)_

 _Three Sets of work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat for daily wearing_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hair or similiar)_

 _One winter cloak (black with silver fastetnings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _The standard book of Spells (Grade1)_

 _By Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _By Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _By Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginer's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _By Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _By Pyhllida Spore_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _By Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _ByQuentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, Standard Size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire an owl OR a cat OR a Toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

 _Yours Sincerly_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Where the hell am I supposed to buy things like that? I deceide to head inside first and maybe I'll figure out what Hogwarts is and how to get there from there. But once I step inside a Man is standing in the middle of the room. He's smiling. „Hello little girl. I believe you are one of the new pupils at Hogwarts and come from an otherwise human family. Therefore you have no idea how and where to purchase you're stuff for school. Am I right?" He asks and I nodd, wide eyed. „That's what I was hired for. My name is Proffesor Perdesecki. It is my duty to help human born witches and magicians in purchasing their stuff for school and I assist in getting them prepped and ready into the Hogwarts Express. I presume I shall be of Service for the young Lady McDonald?" The man says and I beam at him.

„Yes! Yes that would greatly be appreciated! Thank you so much" I say happily. So maybe this Hogwarts School actually does exist and I the letter is actually real! That would be so great, especially for me. „Hurry, hurry. We shall not waste anymore time. It's already a day prior to you having to be ready to get on the Hogwarts Express which will start from London Kings Kross Station Plattform 9 3/4." The teacher explains. „Plattform number 9 3/4? Is there even such a Plattform? I have never heard from it before..." I muse. „Hurry, hurry we do not have any time to waste!" Proffesor Perdesecki says and I start moving about gathering my stuff and silently saying goodbe to the house.

 _ **AN:**_ _So this is how Casey beginns her adventorous journey towards this place called „Hogwarts" But before she can get there she'll need togo to the angle alley... What is waiting for her there?_


End file.
